The Perfect Relationship
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: A teenage girl and the once in a life time love. Sounds great, doesn’t it? This is kinda my take on the ‘perfect’ Edward Cullen. Human characters.


**Author's Note:** A comment one of my friends made when we were watching Twilight and an assignment I had to do for my Creative Writing class kinda inspired this. I took out the names and made it more 'human' and realistic... kinda. Just some of my thoughts of the famous Cullen. I find it frightening how girls idolize and worship him... I have a feeling that I didn't portray it as well as I wanted, but at least I got it typed and out there. *shrugs*

**Summary:** A teenage girl and the once in a life time love. Sounds great, doesn't it? This is kinda my take on the 'perfect' Edward Cullen. Human characters.

* * *

**The Perfect Man**  
_Abusive? Pffffffff, No Way_

He lights up a room with his mere presense. He smiles and dazzles all that look his way. His voice can be compared to angels because of how musical and perfect it is. He's the most attractive man in high school, and even has the highest IQ. He's the best football player and pianist in the school. He gets everything he wants and has incredible talent. Everyone loves this gorgeous, polite, smart, perfect man.

Anyone would be lucky to date him.

He knows what you're going to say before you say it. He knows what you will do before you do it. He knows what you think before you even think it.

Everyone wants this goregous creature, even if they only see the surface.

No one bothers to really look at him.

One girl at his school is lucky. She is the current girlfriend of this gorgeous creature. They hold hands, they kiss, he makes sure everyone knows that she is his girlfriend. He makes sure to introduce her to his family. They all love her and accept her with open arms. No one the famous man dated would be treated as anything less.

This girl loves this handsome, rich, polite, and smart man. She loves that she can be taken care of, instead of her taking care of everyone else. Her mother loves this handsome, rich, funny, smart man. Her father dislikes this rich, controlling, cold man.

He knew where she lived before they met. He knew where her room was and knew that her father slept in a room next to hers. After he first met her, he watched her sleep and snuck in through the window without her permission. He says that he'll die without her. He says that they shouldn't be together- what do people do when they see a sign that says 'don't push this button'?

Anyone would be lucky to date him.

According to her father, she broke up with her boyfriend and left to go back to her mother. She was not seen with her mother until she was in the hospital, after breaking up with the man of her dreams. Her mother didn't question why they were back together when she was in the hospital after 'accidentally falling down stairs'.

She was seen at the dance with the school's hottest, smartest, and most talented man, even though she still had a cast on and hated dancing. She did not want to go, but her gorgeous and perfect boyfriend insisted.

When he moved, this girl became distant and suicidal. She could barely function without her boyfriend, the love of her life that she met at seventeen. Then she became friends with a boy in the next town, some say possibly even dated him. Possibly loved him. She was reported smiling and laughing more often.

When 'the man of her dreams' moved back, she went back to dating him. Her friend was concerned that he would hurt her again, and her boyfriend prevented their future meetings by dismantling her car and having his sister babysit her. When he realized this wasn't working, he let her see him for short amounts of time but made sure to know exactly what was going on. Him and her friend had to trade her off at a meeting point, and she said she felt like a child going between parents.

This teenage girl is no longer very close to her actual parents. She spends all of her time with herboyfriend, the love of her life, and lies about where she is. She does not have many friends anymore.

This teenage girl does not want to get married, she only wants to be with her boyfriend. She does not like expensive gifts, because they make her feel uncomfortable. A few months after they were married, she gave birth to a child. Her parents were not told of this until her friend contacted her father.

This girl's parents rarely see her anymore, ever since she was married to 'the love of her life'. Between 'school' and having a child at eighteen, she can't fit in many visits with her 'past life'. She ended up losing everything for him, just to be with him.

The rich, successful, perfect man has everything he wants. But what if he can't push another button?

Anyone would be lucky to date him.


End file.
